the_records_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightingale
"This countdown will end in 13 Days. At the end of that countdown, the world will end. That is why I’m here. I am here to make sure that no one dies, and that nothing ends. I will not fail you, and I will save the world before time runs out." ''- Nightingale, 13 Days '' Nightingale Anderson is the main protagonist of the Records of Time Series. Personality Nightingale is a solitary person who likes to keep to herself, refusing to have friends because she is afraid of losing them, or them turning against her. She is overly protective of her family, especially her sister. Although she doesn't want to be a hero, she fights and acts with honor, always trying to do the right thing. And with this sense, she is hesitant to kill people, she still fulfills her task in a way of loyalty and also in a way of not backing down. 13 Days In 13 Days, Nightingale is only a teenager, regularly attending and truanting high school. She often jumped into the primary school to see her little sister, Maria , because Maria was really the person she could open up to. She had a hate toward her father , who was never home and loved her mother despite the fact they only spoke every so often, and whenever they did speak, it was about her behavior and attendance at school. Nightingale was very skeptical toward magic and miracles, and played along with Maria's imaginary friend whenever she was brought up. Her skepticism comes from her own imaginary friend suddenly disappearing when she was a child. She suffers from strange dreams that constantly repeat themselves, and all have her in the darkness until one day she found a doorway which lead her to a hooded woman warning her to submit. After the dream, Nightingale spotted the same hooded woman hanging around Maria and it is revealed that it is Maria 'imaginary friend' named Eclipse. Nightingale immediately distrusts her which upsets Maria, and refuses to let Eclipse near her due to her dream. When she meets Daniel in a dream, and then finds in reality, she distrusts him as much as she does Eclipse but eventually trusts both him and Nick when they reveal that they know that she is the Savior . Running away from the truth, she encounters Cìe, a False Savior in the form of a cyclops-like creature. Even without any weapons, she defeats him subconsciously with her powers as Savior. She returns to her classes for the rest of the day, and after school she waits with her sister for their mother to take them home, but never arrives for them. Nightingale resorts to calling Daniel for a lift home. When they arrive, they find their mother in the kitchen. As Nightingale approaches, she narrowly misses the False Savior Lillian's attack who reveals herself after posing as Mrs. Anderson. She takes Maria and flees. Her powers as the Savior have awakened due to fighting Cìe in the school yard and is quite fascinated by them. And even though she likes her powers, she is afraid to use them and continues to stand by the fact that she is not a hero. She takes her mother's car and eventually runs over a person, on accident. She jumps to conclusion and becomes extremely worried until the person is revealed to be Daniel , then she openly tells him that she was upset that she failed to kill him. He eventually convices her to accept her fate, and she decides to leave Maria with their aunt and uncle until the 13 Days are over. She admits that she feels lonely without Maria by her side, as she was with her for all of their escape but promises to Maria that she will fight for her and she will come back. Daniel is made to drive the rest of the way, while Nightingale finally gets some rest. When she wakes up, they are on top of the cliff over looking the city, and they have met up with Nick. She later reveals that it is actually her birthday. She recieves the Tiara Necklace from Daniel as a gift before being encased in crystal. Upon awaking from the crystal, she finds that an unnatural storm is coving the city and that she is wearing the ''Mythical Savior' ' armor. A sound described to be similar to gong echoes across the land, signalling the start of the 13 Days. On Day 1, Nightingale returned to her childhood home in pursuit of Lillian, finding Lillian's rift inside her own bedroom. Inside she approached Lillian in her true form stealthily. Her Tiara Necklace falls from her neck, and the crimson ribbon suddenly transforms into sword, and Nightingale has no clue what it is but uses it against Lillian anyway. She ultimately chokes Lillian to death. On Day 2, Nightingale worked out that the False Saviors lingered in places that she often visited or had a place in her past. She walked all the way to her old preschool which she found under inches of sand. She kicked the door off its hinges, on accident, to find bloody handprints described to be the size of a small child all over the walls. On Day 3, On Day 4, On Day 5, On Day 6, On Day 7, On Day 8, On Day 9, On Day 10, On Day 11, On Day 12, On Day 13, After the 13 Days, History During the 13 Days, it is revealed that Nightingale existed long before the 13th Universe. In fact, she was born, as a human in the 1st Universe. She was married to Nicolas Kriess and suffering from an illness threatening to take her life. She was with child when he sacrificed himself to save them both. From his sacrifice, Nightingale was given god-like powers that she didn't know how to use. After having her son, she accidently went back in time to when there was nothing on Earth. She was able send her son forward in time, where he would later be put into an orphange and grow to despise her. Nightingale decided to remain at the beginning of Earth as an attempt to pay for the loss of her husband, who's death she felt guilty for. It is unknown where she was during the first 13 Days, but at the end, her soul remained and was reborn in the 2nd Universe, becoming an entirely new person with no memories of the past. This continued to happen at the end of every 13 Days until the 13th Universe, when she was finally deemed the Savior. During the 13 Days, Nightingale was contacted both in mind and in person by her future self, who also sent her back into time. This revealed that she had even stronger powers in the future, despite failing her task as the Savior. Gallery Armor1.jpg|Nightingale 'Mythical Savior Armor' concept art Image (4).jpg|Nightingale's 'Mythical Savior Armor' concept art (2) Trivia * Nightingale is not her real name. * Nightingale's connection to Shadow is similar to the Four Horseman of The Apocalpyse. She shares a connection to the horse, and rides him to nearly every battle during the 13 Days. * Nightingale's birthday is May 11th. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Savior Category:1st Universe Category:2nd Universe Category:3rd Universe Category:4th Universe Category:5th Universe Category:6th Universe Category:7th Universe Category:8th Universe Category:9th Universe Category:10th Universe Category:11th Universe Category:12th Universe Category:13th Universe Category:14th Universe Category:Female